MIRAME
by Vii Black
Summary: Ella no era la clase de chica que quisiera ser. Pero estaba decidida a que el la viera, aunque fuera solo cinco minutos.
1. Chapter 1

**_THREE SHOOT: MIRAME_**

**CAP O1 "INVISIBLE"**

_Para: Robin Wolfe Y Pixie Darky ^^_

_Summary: Ella no era la clase de chica que queria ser. Pero estaba dispuesta a que el la viera, aunque fuera solo cinco minutos_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la hermosa Meyer_

* * *

Bella pasaba el lápiz sobre la sencilla letra dibujada, nuevamente. Era viernes, la última clase era biología, y no tenía mucho que perder si seguía garabateando la libreta.

-Después de todo- se dijo.- La biología no le serviría en su carrera profesional-. No cuando pensabas estudiar comercio internacional, así que dejó que su mano delineara nuevamente el contorno de la "J" que había plasmado.

Ella nunca se cansaría de ver esa inicial. Significaba tanto para su dolorido corazón.

Hojeó las páginas de atrás de la libreta, e incluso si empezaba a revisarlas desde delante, la letra que dibujaba en ese momento, aparecería en cada hoja. Y no solo de ese cuaderno, también en cada página de los 5 cuadernos que restaban de sus demás asignaturas.

Inglés

Cálculo

Física

Su módulo de Contabilidad

Y Administración.

Isabella Swan era una chica tímida, una chica de la que nadie esperaría una sublevación, o algún motín, era una chica común. Ella no era la clase de chica que quisiera ser, no era rubia, o extremadamente delgada como las "barbies" que se paseaban en la escuela.

Reneé, su madre siempre le había dicho que sus ojos chocolate, eran los más hermosos que había sobre el planeta, y que no importaba si no tenía el cuerpo operado de las demás chicas, o el cabello rubio desgastado por el peróxido de los tintes. Que no importaba nada más que su alma, y su hermoso corazón.

Pero para Bella, las cosas eran diferentes. Aunque se jactara de tener los ojos más bellos del planeta, nadie podría admirarlos si seguían escondidos tras esas gafas de lectura. No era una chica sociable, le aterraban las fiestas y huía de los hombres.

Su estatura era promedio I.64, quizá más, quizá menos. No era anoréxica, lo cual significaba que tenía curvas delimitadas. Era de tez blanquecina, pálida, como solo los vampiros de sus novelas favoritas podían ser.

Bella era una chica inteligente, y noble. Ayudaba a quien lo necesitara, daba consejos ejemplares, y se esforzaba siempre en todo. Claro estaba que no incluía deportes, o habilidades artísticas. En ese aspecto Bella prefería adentrarse en un lugar seguro, con un libro en mano.

Entonces observaba a los chicos de la escuela. –Todos unos hipócritas-pensaba, mientras les veía desfilar ante ella. Algunos creían ser ricos, otros populares, algunos deportistas, otros más galanes, algunas otras princesas. Pero Bella podía ver que ninguno era feliz con lo que tenía. Porque absolutamente todos se escondían tras una máscara falsa.

Tal vez por eso ella decidía esconderse con la compañía de sus gafas de lectura, y una copia de su libro favorito "Cumbres Borrascosas", porque Bella no quería terminar siendo una hipócrita.

Aunque sabía que esa vida no la llevaría al camino de la popularidad. Y claro tampoco la llevaría a… él.

.

.

..

El timbre sonó por el parlante y Bella recogió sus cosas, las adentró en su bolso de mano y caminó directo hasta la puerta. Ese fin de semana sería como cualquier otro, nada extraño cambiaría su vida. Y tampoco la llevaría a ser el centro de atención de la preparatoria.

-¡Bella!-escuchó su nombre proveniente desde atrás. Buscó entre el abarrotado grupo de alumnos, que se abrían paso para dejar el Instituto a las tres de la tarde. Estaba cansada, quería dormir, y después comer. Pero aún así hizo el mejor intento por dibujar una sonrisa cuando vio a la dueña de la voz.

-Hola Angela-saludó como siempre, a la chica de cabellos oscuros, la única que sabía quién era realmente Bella, y la única que conocía su secreto.

-Te busque toda la mañana-dijo la chica exagerando el tono-No te encontré en ningún aula ¿Dónde estabas?

-Ya sabes, aún no termino de leerlo-respondió la de ojos castaños, meneando el libro que llevaba en la mano izquierda

-Bella, has leído ese libro como 100 000 veces-Angela rodó los ojos pero luego sonrió y le tendió una invitación a Bella, quién leyó rápidamente después de tomarla.

-No se para que me la das-dijo ella extendiéndole de vuelta el papel a la chica

-Supuse que querrías saberlo- contestó Angela y bajó la cabeza

-No le veo el caso Ang, ni siquiera podría hacerlo-dijo e hizo ademán de querer irse.

-Bella, tienes que hacerlo ¿no te das cuenta que es tu última oportunidad?-pidió su amiga

Era una oferta tentadora, pero no quería arriesgarse, no lo sabía quizá podría romper el hielo, o quizá solo seguiría siendo la Bella tímida, y aterrorizada.

Tomó un largo respiro antes de contestar.

-Está bien. Anótame-dijo

-No te arrepentirás, y verás que de algo servirán las cosas, Bella, eres una chica bellísima, el lo notará-Angela sacó un bolígrafo y escribió el nombre ISABELLA SWAN en la línea indicada.

-¿Y si no lo hace?-inquirió

Angela sonrió y tras un –Al menos no te quedarás con la tortura de nunca haberle hablado-finalizó y se dio la vuelta meneando la mano.

Ojalá todo fuera tan simple como se suponía que parecía. Pero no era así. Le esperaba una tremenda semana. Y no había vuelta de hoja. Su nombre estaba inscrito en la línea correcta. Y a pesar de sus nervios y sus ganas de correr, también quería hacer algo por él. Y como trasfondo Algo por ella.

Esperó, bajo la sombra del sauce que había en la esquina. Corría el aire y ella miraba las caras que pasaban.

Su fin de semana, nunca estaba completo si no le veía salir de clases, ella lo esperaba hasta que su auto se moviera fuera del estacionamiento. Le esperaba con una herida en el pecho.

Eran las 3:30 de la tarde cuando apareció doblando la esquina y deteniéndose ante el semáforo.

Le miró apoyar el brazo sobre el vidrio abierto. Y pasear una mano sobre sus cabellos negros. El reía

-El siempre reía-pensó Bella poniéndose de pie ante el banco

El chico del convertible rojo echó el cuerpo atrás dejando ver la figura de su acompañante

Aquello era un lacerante, una amargura, una herida que supuraba infelicidad y masoquismo. Un masoquismo que no estaba dispuesta a dejar.

Bella la vio sonreír, con sus perfectos dientes blancos, el aire le volaba los cabellos de oro, despeinándola mientras él le besaba las manos dulcemente.

A pesar de todo, Bella no quería dejar de mirarlos. Su amor era perfecto, era el amor que ella deseaba, y se maldecía siempre por desear lo que no era de ella.

Pero ahí estaba con un dolor tangible en su vida, amaba al perfecto novio de la chica de los cabellos de oro, amaba al capitán del equipo de futbol de su escuela.

La "J" qu colgaba de su cuello clandestinamente adquiría significado cuando le veía. Adquiría significado cuando Jacob Black cruzaba su camino.

El auto arrancó y Bella solo pudo verlo pasar, como cada fin de semana.

Caminó arrastrando los pies, por la acera encaminándose a su casa, sentía el aire corriendo por sus cabellos, erizándole la piel. Y en cada suspiro le imaginaba.

Renesmee Cullen, era perfecta, tenía el cuerpo, la estatura, el color de ojos miel, los cabellos dorados y rizados, que a Bella le hubiera gustado tener y claro. Tenía al novio que Bella hubiera querido para sí.

Ella nunca podría compararse con Renesmee, nunca.

Era linda, y provocativa. Hacía que más de uno se girara para verla pasar. Cosa que Bella en ningún momento, ni en todos sus locos sueños, lograría.

Y el. Jake, como le decían su amigos en el instituto. El se veía tan feliz a su lado. Llevaban cerca de dos años saliendo. Y Bella estaba a punto de festejar con pastel y velas su tercer aniversario de amarlo en silencio.

Jacob Black era el hombre perfecto, perfecto cuerpo, perfecta sonrisa, perfecto carisma. Hasta perfecta novia tenía

Muchas veces Angela decía que su relación no paraba en ningún lugar, y que solamente estaban juntos por guardar las apariencias

-Ya sabes-había dicho su amiga-Popular con Popular, Rico con Rico, ese es el orden de la escuela.

Angela muchas veces tenía razón en lo que decía. Pero ella aún tenía sus dudas, no quería pensar que Jake no quisiera a Renesmee, porque le quitaría la imagen de hombre perfecto que guardaba de él. Pero al mismo tiempo lo deseaba. Deseaba ser ella la que llenara las risas del chico moreno que amaba

Deseaba ser ella quién le abrazara, quién entrara de su mano a la escuela. Deseaba que él la viera.

Para Jacob ella era tan invisible como el aire.

Renesmee a pesar de ser la mujer más hermosa del mundo, nunca podría ver la forma en que los ojos de Jake se iluminaban cuando sonreía. Ella nunca notaría como se detenía a observarla cuando hablaba.

Y Jacob, nunca podría ver a Bella deseándolo como él deseaba a su novia. Aunque él fuera todo para Bella.

En tres años Bella aun quería demostrarle que Renesmee no lo conocía tanto como ella lo hacía. Apostaba que no sabía que su color favorito era el rojo, ni que estaba a punto de reprobar física.

Ella nunca lo amaría como Bella quería amarlo. Porque él solo veía a través de ella.

Por eso Bella había decidido inscribirse en esa hoja como su tutora de Física. Albergaba la esperanza en su corazón que si Jake tan solo la conociera, si tan solo la mirara y lo dejara amarlo, juntos podrían ser un hermoso milagro increíble. En vez de ser solo invisible.

Los pasos sonaron sobre los peldaños de la casa Swan, y Bella solo pensaba en cómo hacer que Jacob pensara en ella. En todo lo que podrían ser si él le diera cinco minutos.

Tendría que esperar hasta que la luz del sábado pespuntara en el horizonte, Jake para ese entonces sabría quien sería su tutora y entonces empezaría una semana a su lado. No importaba que fuera como su maestra de Física.

Pero por ahora sería nuevamente como una sombra en la luz apagada.

* * *

Esta idea es Original de mi yo alrevesada, cedida por Robin quien en un momento de qerer escribir Un J&B tuvo q decidir y dejarme escribir  
este a mi ^^ Cosa que le agradezco montones, y espero que les guste a tods.

**AVISO: "MIRAME" Es un three shoot, y no se cuando publicaré la segunda parte. Sin presiones por favor!! **

Y no me maten, por el Jake/Bella. Después tengo una sorpresa para mis Team Edward. Disfrutenlo y espero sus reviews ^^ Xoxo Vii


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de mi adorada Meyer  
Summary: Ella no era la clase de chica que quisiera ser. Pero estaba decidida a que el la viera, aunque fuera solo cinco minutos.  
Para: Mii Yo alrevesada Pixie Darky, porque me dejaste usar tu idea, y para Robin Wolfe Que me la cedió, Espero que sea lo que ustedes esperaban de esta idea. ^^

**CAP O2 "ALGUIEN SOY YO"**

* * *

Isabella Swan. Así se llamaba su nueva tutora, un nombre que no le sonaba ni por asomo, un nombre completamente extraño, pero al fin y al cabo un nombre.

Jacob dio tres vueltas por la misma línea invisible que se había forjado en el aula, eran las 3 de la tarde y lo único que deseaba era irse de ese lugar.

-Las bibliotecas apestan-se repetía constantemente mientras hacía zanja por donde caminaba. Jacob Black no era un hombre paciente.

Levantó la vista hacía el gran reloj que decoraba la mitad de la pared este.

-Esta chica no conoce la puntualidad-siseo mientras sostenía una madeja de sus cabellos negros entre las manos

No tenía alternativa, por más que quisiera correr, si se iba reprobaría Física, y si reprobaba perdería su puesto en el equipo de futbol. La consecuencia de eso sería que no podría acceder a su beca universitaria en Dartmounth, y entonces Billy, su padre realmente estaría avergonzado de él. No, no podía reprobar física.

Jacob no era el único que quería correr. Bella llevaba reclinada en la pared del pasillo-fuera de la biblioteca-exactamente 15 minutos. Se había dedicado a inhalar y exhalar fuertemente repitiéndose –Todo estará bien, todo estará bien-Tocaba la perilla de la puerta, y la soltaba como si de una cacerola hirviente se tratara. Iba a correr, estaba decidida.

Aún no podía creer que Jacob Black le estuviera esperando del otro lado de la puerta. Ella. Un bicho raro, una don nadie, una completa invisible, una autentica fantasma en su vida, de pronto sonrió, recordó las palabras de su amiga Angela.

-Algún día lo tendrás esperando por ti, solo por ti-Se lo había recitado en primer año, cuando sus ojos avellana, se habían fijado en su hermosa sonrisa blanca que contrastaba con su perfecta piel morena. Solo por ella, recordó.

Ironías de la vida, ahora Jake dependía completamente de ella.

-Solo por mí- se dijo y abrió la puerta

La cabeza del chico se levantó del pupitre donde estaba apoyada, sus ojos oscuros la observaron de pies a cabeza. Esa era Isabella Swan, la chica de los cabellos caoba, la experta en matemáticas, y su nueva maestra.

La conocía, si la conocía. No habría tenido idea de su nombre, pero vaya que sabía quién era. La había visto todas las tardes cuando pasaba con su convertible rojo por la esquina de la escuela.

Sostenía una mochila gastada sobre un hombro, y el cabello le caía en ondas por la espalda, muchas veces traía consigo un libro y gafas de lectura. Era una chica extraña. Pero sabía quién era porque era la única que aguardaba siempre sobre el banco bajo el sauce, cada fin de semana. Si, la había visto cada viernes, y sin duda era una chica extraña. El tipo de mujeres en las cuales el no centraba su atención.

El cardio de Bella se aceleró impulsivamente, cerró con cuidado la puerta y caminó hasta aproximarse a él. Ella hubiera deseado que fuera en otra situación. Hubiera deseado verle y abrazarle, que él le esperara con una sonrisa de satisfacción, por volver a encontrarse tras un día agitado de clases. Sin embargo no era así.

-Llegas 15 minutos tarde-fueron las palabras con las que el rompió el silencio. Bella se recordó respirar y respondió lo mejor que pudo.

-Lo siento, he tenido que asesorar a alguien más-dijo y depositó su bolso en el escritorio del profesor

-Oh, disculpa no lo sabía, tengo entrenamiento a las seis, y tareas, necesito descansar, comer, ya sabes la novia-se río como era su costumbre

-Todo en el era risas-se recordó Bella, y el corazón se le estrelló cuando mencionó "novia", si que tenía que estar cansado

-Me imagino-contestó intentando no sonar estrangulada.-Seremos breves por hoy, pero tenemos una semana pesada.

-Tenemos una semana pesada-repitió el y el corazón de Bella pegó un brinco de felicidad, al saber que aquel "tenemos" la incluía implícitamente a ella.

-Necesitas esto-dijo tendiéndole un libro de la materia.

-Gracias Isabella-respondió el protagonista de sus fantasías

-Llámame Bella-corrigió como siempre lo hacía a quienes le nombraban por su nombre de pila completo

-Perfecto Bella, Dime Jake ¿rompemos el hielo?- dijo con esa voz profunda y le tendió la mano.

Las rodillas de Bella temblaban y amenazaban con venirse debajo de un momento a otro, tomó su mano dudosa. Su contacto fue lo mejor que experimentó, era cálido como siempre se imagino, y la tocaba como si fuera a romperse.

Ella estaba nerviosa, reconoció Jacob, aunque no entendía el por qué le admiraba la valentía al anotarse como su maestra sin siquiera conocerlo. Pero Bella, aunque extraña, era simpática y lista. Soltó su mano y palmeó una banca justo a su lado. Bella se sentó y bajó los ojos al libro.

-Página 124 "Intensidad de la Corriente"-pronunció y Jake tragó en seco. Bella río internamente, era evidente que al chico hermoso que tenía al lado le atormentaban los números.-Es sencillo, lo verás- no supo de dónde sacó la fuerza, para decirle eso, pero lo hizo, Jake le sonrió.

Los días que siguieron se acompañaron de Sándwiches y pizza, coca cola y chocolates. A veces era ella, otras él, pero cuando llegaban a la biblioteca, ya había alguna fritura en el escritorio.

Jake estaba encantado, Bella le enseñaba de maneras prácticas, El Valor del Ampere, lo había aprendido con medidas de balones de futbol, y la intensidad de los Volts era como correr yardas en el campo. Aprobaría física, estaba seguro.

Ese día se demoró en llegar, era viernes, lo cual significaba que solo quedaba el fin de semana para repasar los temas. Bella meneaba el bolígrafo sobre el cuaderno, igual que todos los días remarcando su perfecta "J".

Miró el reloj. Eran las 3:30-Media hora de retraso-pensó. Lo esperaría, si por ella fuera lo esperaría toda la vida, pero algo la inquietaba. Algo no iba como debía ser.

Se levantó del banco y miró el helado sobre el escritorio. Era fin de semana y ella no ocupaba su lugar bajo el árbol de la esquina. Ahora esperaba a Jake, a Jake y a su hermosa sonrisa. Tocó la inicial que colgaba de su cuello.

Había pasado cinco días con Jacob Black, algo que siempre creyó imposible y que bendecía en silencio a Angela por su oportuna intervención.

Jake era como ella lo había imaginado, siempre alegre, siempre atento, un perfecto caballero.

Estaban aprendiendo juntos, ella de la luz en sus ojos, el Física de tercer año. Aunque ahora también sabía que su banda favorita era "dead cab for cutie", y que de haber nacido en los 70´s se hubiera vuelto hippie.

Algo más que Renesmee no sabía, algo más que ella coleccionaba, guardando en su corazón como el recuerdo más bello que tendría.

Esa semana sería inolvidable. No estaba segura si lo sería para él, pero ella lo atesoraría.

Sus nervios aminoraban cuando Jake soltaba carcajadas estruendosas, aunque no podía dejar de pensar en su mirada intensa, y fácilmente olvidaba las respuestas.

No estaba segura si Jacob se habría dado cuenta que le amaba. Había despertado también en ella la confianza. Y ahora no importaba si lo sabía. Ella lo amaba.

Jake corrió por el pasillo que lo conduciría a la biblioteca. No tenía ánimo de ver a nadie, pero no podía hacerle aquello a Bella, se había mostrado interesada en ayudarle.

Le había abierto su corazón de par en par. Sabía de su afición por los chetos, y que su manera de drogarse era la aspirina cuando tenía dolores musculares.

Conocía de la existencia de Phil el nuevo novio de su madre, y que la tarta de zarzamora era la favorita de su padre.

Era consciente de su miedo por los hombres, y que encontraba hipócrita a casi todo el mundo. Le había preguntado si también a él le encontraba de ese modo, Bella no había respondido.

-El que calla otorga-le había dicho en broma, pero Bella tenía razón

El también era un hipócrita.

Abrió azotando la puerta, y jadeando por la carrera. La vio ahí con la mirada clavada en el libro.

Otro dato más, que adoraba la lectura. Levantó la vista y le sonrió, sintió sus cargas aminorar y le regresó el gesto.

-Cuarenta y cinco minutos tarde-dijo ella cerrando "Ghost girl" y quitándose las gafas.

-Lo siento, yo….

-No hay problema Jake-dijo ella, pero Bella notó la sensación de angustia y desesperación que corría por sus venas.-¿Te ocurre algo?-preguntó poniéndose de pie.

-No quiero estudiar hoy Bella-se sinceró y se acercó a ella con las manos extendidas.

Quería gritar, quería maldecir a los cuatro vientos, pero Bella no lo merecía, Bella no lo merecía. Ella le había contado sus secretos, y ella conocía mucho más de el de lo que ninguna persona había ahondado jamás.

Se sentó en un banco frente a ella, quien imitó su gesto y se dejó caer sobre la silla en la que antes había estado leyendo. Jake la miró por primera vez.

Ella era hermosa, realmente hermosa, tenía los ojos chocolate más perfectos que jamás hubiera visto. Y se maldijo por haberse escondido de ella en los pasillos. No quería saludarla delante de… ella.

Ahora entendía que nada valía la pena.

-¿Recuerdas cuando hablamos sobre la hipocresía?-le preguntó y Bella inocentemente se mordió el labio inferior asintiendo

Jake pasó las manos por el cabello y tras un suspiro habló

-¿Puedo contarte un secreto?-dijo mirándola a los ojos

-Sabes que puedes hacerlo. No soy el New York Times, para correr a publicarlo.

El sonrió –Bella siempre lo hacía sonreír de la manera menos pensada-reconoció para sí. Ella sin duda sacaba al Jacob que realmente era. Porque sin darse cuenta en esa semana se había descubierto a sí mismo, y se sentía nuevo. Todo por ella. Todo por Bella.

-Terminamos-dijo

Bella no supo exactamente qué quería decir en ese momento. Solo supo que aquella palabra había sonado a gloria cuando la pronunció. "Terminamos" había dicho, y entonces comprendió.

-¿Te refieres a que tú y Renesmee ya no…?-tartamudeó

-No-aseguró-Ya no estamos juntos

Bella estaba segura de que estaba más lívida que un papel albanene. Había deseado escuchar esa palabra tanto tiempo, que ahora que por fin era pronunciada le parecía un sueño.

Todo se arremolinó dentro de ella. En una semana había ocurrido lo increíble.

En una semana le había hablado

En una semana habían roto el hielo

En una semana habían intercambiado secretos

En una semana había pasado de ser invisible a ser alguien

En una semana él era libre.

Apretó el libro contra su pecho y tragó en seco.

-La hipocresía es realmente mala ¿sabes?-dijo el rompiendo el silencio con la mirada perdida entre el cristal y el estacionamiento de la escuela.

Ella no sabía que decir, y Jacob parecía haber perdido el mundo.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?-preguntó improvisando intentando no hacer tan notoria su desesperación para saber que había pasado realmente.

Jake enarcó una ceja y la vio. El mundo entero se colapsó cuando la miró. Esa mirada no había aparecido antes en el rostro de Jake, era una mirada diferente, transparente.

Bella se sonrojó, -Bella siempre se sonrojaba cuando la miraba-se dio cuenta Jacob y bajó la vista, desviándola al reloj de la pared.

-¿Sabes el orden de la escuela?-le preguntó suspirando

Ella sonrió recordando a su amiga. "Ya sabes Rico con Rico, Popular con Popular"

Asintió.

-Ya nada será igual. Perderé la "reputación"-y entrecomilló la palabra en el aire-que había ganado.

-¿Es la reputación más grande que lo que les pasó?-Bella no quería creer que Jake fuera esa clase de chico, y su corazón estuvo a punto de desmoronarse hasta que el respondió

-La reputación puede irse derechito al demonio. Pero ella era….

-¿La querías demasiado?-preguntó con el nudo en la garganta. Temía esa respuesta.

-La quería-dijo el pero Bella no aflojó la fuerza de la tristeza que sentía-Ella nunca me conoció, creo que solo estábamos juntos porque era "Lo que todo el mundo esperaba"-respondió

Jake sabía que Renesmee era bellísima, y habían estado juntos mucho tiempo, pero también sabía que ella no lo amaba, como él tampoco lo hacía. Se querían, pero no se habían entregado el corazón. Eran simplemente la pareja perfecta, como todo el mundo les llamaba. Y ahora ella había encontrado por fin su imprimación.

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó Bella deseando escuchar la respuesta

-Ella se dio cuenta que solo somos buenos amigos. Los besos y las caricias no estaban mal-rio hueco-Pero nuestras almas no estaban conectadas, ella está con Nahuel Araucano.

Bella pensó por un instante que estaba soñando, todo era perfecto en ese momento. Ella estaba con Jake y el estaba solo.

-¿Estas triste?-preguntó esperando la respuesta

-No, solo algo descolocado. Ya sabes, dos años no son cualquier cosa

El había dicho "Los besos y las caricias" pensó Bella, y a ella se le apretujó el corazón. Quizá Jake no estuviera triste, pero ella no podía soñar con ser quien le ayudara a aminorar su dolor. El de cualquier manera no se fijaría en ella. Quizá había estado equivocada y seguía siendo tan invisible como antes.

-Lo superare-Se escuchó decir a sí mismo- ¿Seguimos con la física?-preguntó de pronto como si nada y sacó su libreta de ejercicios.

Jacob sabía que no iba a detenerse por Renesmee, no cuando la vida le comenzaba a dar matices arcoíris a sus días. No cuando Bella le miraba y suspiraba.

Ella sonrió y sacó sus notas. No entendía como había parado hasta ese lugar, solo quería que Jacob se diera cuenta de su amor, que se diera cuenta de su clandestino collar, que supiera que alguien lo quería, que alguien lo esperaba, que alguien lo pensaba, que alguien lo buscaba, que alguien lo amaba. Y que ese alguien era ella.

* * *

Solo tengo algo que decir. "Gracias", cuando escribí el primer capitulo pensé No mucha gente leerá esta historia, uno.- por que es B&J y Dos por que no se si les guste la a Dios he recibido muchos comentarios. Lo que le consta a varias personas, me ha motivado muchisimo, y que a Arii y a Robin les ha gustado es una super felicidad para mi!! Así que mi musita anduvo por mi cabeza y aquí esta la segunda parte de este 3 shoot. Espero sus coments ^^ Vii

(PREGUNTA TODO LO QUE QUIERAS SABER .me/ViiBlackWayland) LO CONTESTARE TODO ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**CAP O3**

**TE MIRO A TI**

* * *

El chico moreno miraba por todos los ángulos la nota final. El papel blanco que se extendía delante de el había perdido todo significado. Solo la letra y el símbolo encerrados en un gran círculo rojo cobraban vida. B+ podía leer dentro del círculo.

Lo había logrado, después de todo, lo había logrado. El esfuerzo había valido la pena y su nota final lo demostraba. Había tenido una excelente tutora debía admitir.

Corrió entre los pasillos. Aun faltaban como dos horas para volver a verla, para agradecerle, pero quería abrazarla en ese momento y decirle que todo había salido del modo que tenía que haber sido.

-¡Black!-gritó su profesor de Física, Jake se derrapó antes de asomar en la cafetería, y giró para encáralo ¿Qué quería?-Conserva a tu tutora-y le guiño un ojo, para después atravesar la sala de profesores.

No hacía falta que se lo dijera, él sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Había pasado un fin de semana repleto de ella. Cubriendo cada parte de su cerebro, viéndola a través de los parpados cerrados. Y rememorando, o rememorándola como fuese.

Desde el día que Renesmee lo había dejado libre, Bella se había metido por sus poros, su esencia a fresias era lo que más lo atarantaba

Jacob Black no comprendía ¿Cómo no había visto la belleza de Bella antes? ¿Cómo se había fijado en alguien completamente desconocida para él? Tenía la dulzura y la verdad delante y no la había visto. Había estado tan ciego.

La interrupción de su maestro de física solo hizo que aminorara la marcha y entrara con la sonrisa característica suya en la cafetería. No se había percatado de que lo delataba su cara de bobo.

Como era de esperarse todo el mundo le miraba. Era el capitán del equipo de futbol y de esa calificación dependía su estancia en el grupo. Le miraron esperando una respuesta, y el solo podía buscar sus ondas castañas entre los cabellos del abarrotado grupo estudiantil que desayunaba en las mesas frente a él.

-¿Qué sucedió hermano?-preguntó Quil sosteniéndole por el hombro

-¿Aun tenemos capitán?-cuestionó Paul plantándose frente a el

-Dinos algo chico-habló el coach del equipo. Sam Uley, quien había depositado toda su confianza en Isabella Swan secretamente, no quería perder a su mejor jugador, ya que sabía que el equipo se desplomaría si él se iba.

Jake levantó las manos al aire y sonrió como era de esperarse, aunque esa sonrisa no era para ninguno de los presentes, quien debía recibir esa mirada, y esa blanca sonrisa no estaba ahí. O Jacob no la veía.

-Eso es todo-le abrazó Sam, y todos gritaron eufóricos

Después de todo los "Wolves" seguían siendo un equipo.

Quil, Paul, Jared, Seth y Embry levantaron a Jacob por los aires, y entonces el la vio.

Estaba en la última banca, el nunca se habría dado cuenta que era su lugar habitual, La vio sonriéndole y supo que ella estaba tan eufórica como él, dos segundos después bajó de nuevo a tierra.

En cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo, se abrió paso con las manos, quería llegar hasta Bella, un segundo y algo o más bien alguien se atravesó en su camino. Renesmee Cullen

Jake se frenó en seco. Debía ser lógico que los demás estudiantes pensaran que seguían juntos, el viernes habían terminado, tiempo no suficiente para que se corriera el chisme

-¡Felicidades!-gritó ella y se colgó de su cuello

Los ojos oscuros de Jacob revolotearon hasta el último lugar de la banca de atrás. Bella estaba ahí de pie observándolo, su piel era más lívida que de costumbre y la vio dar la vuelta, eso lo confirmaba. Bella lo quería.

Un ángel del cielo le afianzó el brazo antes de que pudiera desaparecer por el pasillo norte.

Bella sentía una especie de revolución en los ojos, se debatía por no llorar en medio de ese espectáculo. La vida podía ser tan dura. Y ella seguía amando a Jacob.

Había pensado que el se daría cuenta, pero no había sido así. Seguramente estaba feliz por haber regresado con Renesmee, y agradecido con ella, debía acostumbrarse a ser solamente la sombra de una "tutora" para el.

Angela la tomó del brazo en cuanto se disponía a irse, Bella estaba confundida, pero su amiga sonreía, sin saber el porqué Bella se plantó a su lado.

-Es el momento de saber la verdad-dijo Angela a su oído

Renesmee atrajo a Jake a su anatomía, sin saber porque el no hizo lo que su cerebro le mandaba.

-¡Aléjate!-gritaba su consciencia, pero no podía, y no supo en que momento los rosados labios de la chica se pegaban a los suyos.

-A veces la verdad lastima más que las mentiras-le susurró Bella a Angela, y corrió por el pasillo

Renesmee era hermosa, ella tenía todo sin lo que Bella tenía que vivir, siempre lo había sabido pero se había querido hacer ilusiones, falsas y estúpidas ilusiones, corría enfurecida y herida, se derrumbó sobre su loker y esperó a que el llanto amainara

Sería mejor que Renesmee le diera todo su amor, que lo abrazara fuerte, y no le volviera a lastimar. Por que ella veía en los hermosos ojos de Jake y sabía que ella era tan afortunada de tenerlo, a pesar de todo, por costumbre, o porque así se suponía que era, no importaba ya.

Se levantó del suelo conforme escuchó las risas y las platicas provenir del otro lado del pasillo. Seguramente el espectáculo del comedor había pasado. Abrió su gabinete y vio la fotografía que tenía dentro.

Era él, como si de una estrella de cine, o un vocalista de una banda de rock se tratara. Volteó la fotografía esperando que esa noche pudiera dormir, con la verdad a cuestas, pero a fin de cuentas la verdad.

Pasaron las horas, las clases se estaban haciendo demasiado monótonas, y las campanas aun no sonaban. Bella nunca se había sentido tan desesperada por irse, pero no estaba de humor, y no pensaba acudir a la biblioteca como habían acordado.

Jake garabateaba en su libreta inconscientemente, estaba lastimándola y era un estúpido, no comprendía cómo había podido herirla de aquel modo. El simplemente lo había hecho.

-¿Estás bien?-escuchó que alguien le preguntó. Giró su rostro y vio a la chica morena, el ángel que había detenido a Bella minutos atrás en la cafetería. Nunca la había visto en la escuela y menos en su clase de Cálculo-Soy Angela Weber-dijo ella y Jacob sonrió

-¿Sabes si me esperará?-ya no servía de nada que ocultara de quien hablaba

Angela miró su libreta y sonrió, Ojalá Bella pudiera ver eso. Su amiga siempre garabateaba la "J" en cualquier lugar, y habría muerto si supiera que ahora Jacob garabateaba una "B" en su cuaderno.

-No lo creó-respondió entre susurros

-Soy una mierda-dijo él y se percató que Renesmee prestaba atención a su conversación a su otro lado

-No puedo negarlo-contestó Angela. Siempre había querido decírselo.

-Gracias-susurró el

-Te haré un favor, pero llega temprano y nada de "novias"-miró a la rubia despistadamente, mientras Jacob sonreía y le tendía la mano

-Te debo una-dijo

-Oh no, nada de eso, dámela-ordenó y le señaló la libreta

Jake se río un tono más arriba, pero el profesor Banner no volteó, y le tendió la hoja a la morena.

-Pruebas son pruebas-dijo ella doblándola-Aunque me cobraré la que me debes

.

.

..

Bella golpeteaba el suelo con la punta del zapato. No sabía porque demonios Angela la había citado ahí ¿no era más fácil esperar bajo el sauce?. El dolor se le acrecentó. Para ella ya no habría nunca más un bajo el sauce.

Era realista después de todo. El timbre sonó sobre su cabeza y ella se pegó a los lokers que tenía detrás y volvió a maldecir a Angela mentalmente por elegir el corredor del pasillo como su "Lugar de reunión"

Los alumnos empezaron a llegar los pasillos, y a Bella enseguida le faltó el aire. Las tres de la tarde era la hora del tráfico en la escuela, estudiantes hambrientos y adrenalina a flote.

Se hizo a un lado cuando una chica golpeó su mochila. Bella miró a la causante de que perdiera el equilibrio. Y se arrepintió inmediatamente

Renesmee Cullen le sonrió y avanzó a su casillero unos pasos delante. Bella enfureció, la siguió con la mirada mientras veía sus perfectos modales y acciones. ¿Por qué ella no podía ser Renesmee?

La chica rubia volteó y meneo la mano. Bella volteó en automático y de nuevo se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Jake se acercaba veloz entre la multitud, de solo verlo se le hacía agua en la boca. El también era perfecto, sonreía y saludaba a quienes lo miraban, y entonces el la vio.

Bella quiso que la tierra la tragase en ese preciso instante, sin embargo no fue así. Jacob siguió avanzando decidido a su puesto ¿Sería que iba a hablarle en público después de todo?

Le temblaban las manos, y las piernas le fallaban. Angela debía estar orgullosa mirándolo ella tenía que comprobar que cumplía con la parte del trato que le tocaba, Bella estaba ahí sonrojada y nerviosa, aunque no sabía si mucho más que el. No le pasó desapercibida la mano en el aire de Renesmee que lo llamaba y se acercaba a el al ver que no le prestaba atención.

-Hola-susurró cuando llegó hasta su antes maestra

-Hola-le respondió secamente y bajó la cabeza. Todos los alumnos que se encontraban en el pasillo les miraban de eso estaba seguro

-Necesitamos hablar Bella-dijo el apoyando su brazo en el casillero dejándola entre su cuerpo y el metal, y unas ansias locas por que su cuerpo se abrazara con el de ella se apoderaron de el.

-Créeme Jake está todo bien, no necesitas hacerlo-dijo poniéndose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. Estaba más que nerviosa y se quería morir

-Yo quiero hacerlo-le respondió el

-¿Hacer que?-preguntó la voz que a Bella le recordaba a campanitas. Renesmee-Jake es hora, vamos-dijo despreocupada y dando la vuelta para que Jacob lo siguiera

En su corazón Bella esperaba que no fuese tras su novia, pero sabía que el lo haría.

-Un beso en la cafetería no significa que hayamos vuelto-le gritó cuando la rubia caminó 10 pasos adelante, se frenó en seco, Bella enmudeció y casi se podía cortar el silencio con un cuchillo, Jake casi juró escuchar las exclamaciones ahogadas de sorpresa.

-Jake..-se giró Renesmee-Cariño ¿Qué dices?

-Que terminamos el viernes, porque para ti Araucano es mejor que yo ¿lo recuerdas?-Jacob nunca habría imaginado esa escena ni en sus peores situaciones, pero Bella y su presencia, el saber que estaba ahí a su lado lo confortaban y llenaban de valor

Nadie lo sabe, es cierto, pero ya va siendo hora que se enteren-Se giró para mirar a algunos chico que se encontraban aun contemplando la obra dramática-Alumnos de la preparatoria de Forks, tengo que avisarles que Renesmee Cullen y Jacob Black, ya no son una pareja ¿escucharon?. Renesmee y yo ya no estamos juntos-y sonrió

Bella no daba crédito a lo que oía, y salió corriendo. Otra vez huyendo.

-¡Bella!-gritó Jacob y la confusión crispó los rostros de todos los presentes

-¿Es por ella?-la voz de Renesmee tronó en su nuca. Detrás de él.

Jacob no necesitó decir nada, sus acciones lo confirmaron, corrió como loco eufórico tras Bella. Sabía dónde estaría. No la veía por ningún pasillo, pero su olor era inconfundible.

Bella lloraba incontroladamente sobre el escritorio de la biblioteca. No entendía absolutamente nada, y no quería hacerlo. Solo deseaba que Jacob viniera, que la abrazara, y que le dijera que la amaba.

Ya no sabía ni porque lloraba. Pero al oír la puerta abrirse, lo entendió nuevamente. Por el, siempre había llorado por el. Y seguía haciéndolo

-Vete-ordenó ronca y entre sollozos

-Sabes que no lo haré-le respondió la hermosa voz que conocía

-¿Por qué?-gimió ella

-No lo hagas-de pronto lo tuvo delante de ella y como si comprendiera lo que deseaba sus fuertes y morenos brazos la rodearon

Sentirla tan frágil y más aún saber que era su culpa, lo despedazó.

-Hay algo que quiero decirte-le dijo con el rostro en el pecho del chico

-También yo

-Jake-lo miró a los ojos, y de pronto se sintió fuerte-Nunca haría esto, ni siquiera por un vampiro hermoso, pero tengo que decírtelo, porque esta matándome.

El no la interrumpió

-Eres lo más hermoso y perfecto que he visto en mi vida, y te necesito. Estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti, yo se que tal vez me ves como nada, como una sombra, y que seguramente yo no cumplo tus expectativas, pero Te amo Jacob, Te amo con…

Sus palabras fueron silenciadas con unos labios gruesos, suaves, y firmes, no supo como pero sus manos se encontraban en las mejillas cálidas que siempre deseo tocar. Sintió que estaba soñando, pero al abrir los ojos miró los de el cerrados, regalándole el primer beso más dulce y tierno que jamás habría soñado.

Jacob la miró cuando se separaron

-Quiero que entiendas, que cumples cada una de mis expectativas-dijo y volvió a besarla

En esta ocasión cada célula se completaba. Jacob reconoció que con Renesmee nunca sentía esa conexión, como si fuera irremplazable. Como si su cuerpo estuviera esperando a Bella desde siempre. Y al fin la había encontrado. Se descubrió con el cuerpo más dispuesto. No le dolía, pero lo sentía, una tremenda erección amenazaba con delatar el grado de disposición que tenía.

No quería estar con Bella en ese lugar, pero las manos de las chicas, delineando cada parte de su abdomen, enredándose en su cabello, y jugando con su piel, lo hacían perderse en las caricias y abandonarse en los brazos de afrodita.

Bella estaba nerviosa, solo hacía lo que había leído miles de veces en las revistas de mercado de Angela, o había visto en la televisión. Y funcionaba, mucho. Sus piernas inconscientemente se abrieron y atrajeron las del chico hasta su cuerpo enredándose bajo su trasero.

Sentada en el escritorio y el delante besándola, paseando sus manos por el cabello y la espalda. De pronto lo sintió golpeándola en el estómago. Jake estaba completamente dispuesto para ella. Y entonces si creyó que era un seño. Solo ahí Jake la tocaba de aquella manera. Y ella lo hacía perder la consciencia.

Ella no era la clase de chica que quisiera ser, pero ese día. El sería suyo. Con sutileza el la recostó en el escritorio, mientras paseaba sus manos en el vientre y depositaba besos cálidos en el cuello

-La puerta-habló ella entrecortadamente

-Tiene seguro-contestó el y Bella se incorporó como para confirmar que lo que decía era verdad, pero el no lo entendió de aquel modo-Si no quieres que siga yo..

-Quiero-respondió ella y el la tomó en sus brazos para seguirla besando. De pronto su cuerpo se encontró entre el pizarrón y el cuerpo de Jacob que ardía sin control.

-Espero, no defraudarte-dijo el roncamente-No tengo ni un ápice de experiencia en esto.

A Bella le sorprendió escuchar aquello, pero sintió el pecho inflarse, Jake sería por siempre de ella, como ella sería de el

-Pero por si las dudas-le mostró un preservativo, que Dios sabría de donde lo había sacado.

No supo como no se puso a temblar, pretendió que seguía soñando, era mejor para no estropear las cosas. Mientras seguía sintiendo los cálidos besos de Jacob por su cuerpo

Una a una sus prendas adornaron el piso de la biblioteca. Jacob se movía sobre ella seguro despacio besando cada parte de su piel, erizándola con su aliento y haciéndola gemir su nombre.

El no habría estado más seguro en toda su vida de entregarse a una chica, pero quería a Bella para siempre, y esa era la manera más perfecta de demostrárselo. Era un novato en eso, ella también lo era. Pero solo comprobaba que sus corazones como sus cuerpos siempre se pertenecerían.

Bella enredaba sus piernas en la cintura de Jacob, mientras sentía las ondas características del inminente orgasmo. Fue el momento más delicioso que jamás hubiese experimentado.

Nada era comparado a sus sueños o a como decían que se sentía las amigas de Angela. Era otro mundo. Jacob apartaba los cabellos castaños del rostro de Bella.

-Quiero verte, quiero ver que me necesitas contigo, tanto como yo te necesito-le había dicho.

Jacob sintió la explosión de calor, ardor, y escalofrió cuando Bella se apretó contra él, sus manos voluntariosas se movieron hasta sus senos, perfectos y redondos, los pezones erguidos comenzaron a resbalar entre los dedos del chico.

La sintió arquear la espalda, y llegar al clímax justo antes de intentar gritar su nombre. Él le cubrió la boca con la mano y sus labios se apoderaron de su ombligo.

Ya no había pudor, solo entrega, y amor. No hacían falta las palabras, solo necesitaba sentirlo. Llevó sus manos hasta sus pechos, el los masajeo rítmica y suavemente, mientras volvía a sentirlo entrar y salir de ella. En unos minutos se arrodilló y ella movió sus caderas lenta y pausadamente sobre su virilidad.

Segundos después ambos llegaban ardiendo al infierno, y regresaban a tocar el cielo.

La sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de Bella era la misma que él tendría en ese momento. Estaba seguro.

La abrazó fuertemente, después de eso, nunca más sería feliz sin Isabella Swan. Lo sabía

.

..

La tez morena relucía adornada con unas gafas oscuras. Mientras abría la puerta del auto rojo. Su mano se estiró para ayudarla.

Caminaron con las manos entrelazadas hasta las escaleras, y de ahí adentro. Todas las miradas se clavaron en aquellas manos. Una morena, la otra blanca. Unas ondas castañas hicieron cosquillear su rostro cuando le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla antes de irse a clase de Física.

Nunca discrimines las asignaturas.. Pueden llevarte hasta tu destino

Leyó la chica en la dedicatoria de un gran libro.

Sonrió, una mujer nueva, la mujer que era de Jacob Black. Ella no era la clase de chica que quisiera ser, pero como era tenía su propio paraíso en la Tierra.

Miró la portada de su carpeta "B" adornaba una hoja y la siguiente "J".

El sauce le hizo una reverencia, cuando comprendió que en efecto ella jamás volvería a su sombra.

* * *

Fue un gran reto pero amé escriibiirlo! Graciias Robiin, Arii

Espero q les haya gustado y a ustedes por leerme. Mil graciias

Dudas sobre ViiBlack y sus momentos de fantasiia?

.me/ViiBlackWayland

REVIEWS? graciias =D


End file.
